Alvin and the Chipmunks
Alvin and the Chipmunks VHS Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Alongs: Ragtime Cowboy Joe (April 30, 1993) * Green Warnings * 1989 Buena Vista Home Video Logo * Fraggle Rock Video Promo * Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Preview * "Feature Program" * Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Alongs: Ragtime Cowboy Joe Intro * Alvin's Orchestra * Get Along, Little Doggies * Old MacDonald * Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? * Witch Doctor * Polly Wolly Doodle * A Bicycle Built for Two * Alouette * Ragtime Cowboy Joe * While Strolling in the Park One Day * Alvin's Harmonica * End Credits * Bagdasarian Productions Logo * Alvin and the Chipmunks Halloween and Christmas Videos Preview = Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Alongs: Working on the Railroad (April 8, 1994) * Green Warnings * Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green Preview (Includes excerpt of "Kokomo") * Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Alongs Preview * "Feature Program" * 1989 Buena Vista Home Video Logo * Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing-Alongs: Working on the Railroad Intro * On Top of Old Smokey * The Band Played On * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * Swing Low, Sweet Charlot * Working on the Railroad * Down in the Valley * Home on the Range * I Wish I Had a Horse * Whistle While You Work * Sing a Goofy Song * End Credits * Bagdasarian Productions Logo = The Chipmunk Adventure (March 17, 1998) * "Coming from Universal Studios Home Video" * An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Preview * The Land Before Time Collection Preview * Hercules and Xena: The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus Preview * Mouse Hunt Preview * Warning Screen * "This film has been modified..." * MCA/Universal Home Video Logo * The Samuel Goldwyn Company Logo * Dave's Trip * A Race Around the World * Alvin's Scheme * The Race Begins * The Flying Surprise * "We're Off to See the World" * "The Boys of Rock 'n Roll" * Damage in Egypt * The Prince of Plenty * A Chipette Detour * Theodore's Sacrifice * The Finish Line * End Credits * Bagdasarian Productions Logo * MPAA Rating Screen = * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein September 28, 1999 * 1. 1-800-for-Kids Promo * 2. Universal Studios Escape Are You Ready Promo * 3. Coming from Universal Studios Home Video Screen * 4. An American Tail III The Mystery of the Night Monster Trailer * 5. The Maisy Video Collection Videos Trailer * 6. Toonsylvania Preview * 7. Warning Screen * 8. Universal Logo = * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman August 29, 2000 * 1. Coming from Universal Studios Home Video Screen * 2. Monster Mash It's a Graveyard Smash, Archie's Weird Mysteries Archie and the Riverdale Vampires and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Trailer * 3. The Land Before Time Videos Trailer * 4. Beethoven's 3rd Trailer * 5. An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster Trailer * 6. 1-800-252-Kids Promo * 7. Warning Screen * 8. Universal Logo